


Heroes

by velociraptor52



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptor52/pseuds/velociraptor52
Summary: “You know the most heroic thing I’ve ever done in my life?” Lister and Rimmer have a conversation.  One-shot drabble/fic.





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote back in 2011 and I rediscovered it recently and wanted to post it. Unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my own. Spoilers for Stoke Me a Clipper (season 7) so don't read if you haven't watched that episode yet. I apologize for the lame title (I really do have trouble figuring up titles for my fanfics).

“You know the most heroic thing I’ve ever done in my life?”

“I didn’t think you’d done anything heroic before in your life, Rimmer.”

“Remember that time we first found Kryten?”

“What, with those skeletons? Yeah. Why? Are you saying that was the most heroic thing you’ve ever done?”

“I did it with heroic intentions. Going over to the ship with the intention to help them.”

Lister rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t do it for fame. I didn’t do it for fortune. I did it to help those poor women.”

“I thought you did it because you wanted to get a date with one of them.”

“As well as for that reason.”

It was silent for a couple of seconds.

“You know,” Lister began hesitantly, “I think what you’re doing right now—going off to become Ace Rimmer—is the most heroic thing you’re doing.”

It was silent for a couple of seconds again.

“Thanks, Lister.”


End file.
